One of causes of noise generated in pneumatic tires is cavity resonance sound associated with vibration of the air filled inside a tire. When a tire is rolled, the air inside the tire is vibrated by the vibration of the tread portion due to irregularities of a road surface, which generates this cavity resonance sound.
As means for reducing noise due to the cavity resonance phenomenon, it has been proposed that a noise absorbing member is disposed in a cavity portion formed between a tire and a rim of a wheel (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). However, when the noise absorbing member is attached to the outer peripheral surface of the rim of the wheel, the noise absorbing member interferes with the operation of mounting the pneumatic tire on the rim. Also, when the noise absorbing member is attached to the inner surface of the tire, there is a disadvantage that the attachment work is complicated.
On the other hand, it has been proposed that objects for obtaining noise absorbing effect are attached to a ring-shaped band member, and the objects are installed on an inner surface of the tire in a tread portion based on an elastic force of the band member (for example, refer to Patent Document 2). When such a technique is adopted, the noise absorbing member can be easily installed on the inner surface of the tire. However, when a noise absorbing member formed of, for example, a porous material, such as polyurethane foam, is fixed to a band member by using an adhesive agent or an adhesive tape, the porous material sometimes reacts with a component included in the adhesive agent or the adhesive tape to be decomposed. As a result, the adhesion of the noise absorbing member is deteriorated. For this reason, the means for fixing the noise absorbing member to the band member has an advantage that the means facilitates the attachment of the noise absorbing member to the inner surface of the tire, but is insufficient in terms of the durability. Moreover, the bonding of the noise absorbing member to the band member with the adhesive agent has a disadvantage that it takes a long time for the adhesive agent to set.    Patent Document 1: Japanese patent application Kokai publication No. Sho64-78902    Patent Document 2: Japanese patent application Kokai publication No. 2003-226104